Viviendo con un germen
by Ammy-1497
Summary: Cuando dos familias destruidas se unen, las vidas de los hijos dan un cambio radical, las personalidades opuestas causarán conflictos inimaginables, pronosticando una tormenta de toda clase de peleas, comenzadas desde simples accesorios de vestir, hasta amigos y novios. Por que nadie nunca dijo que vivir con tu molesta hermanastra, fuera fácil.
1. Chapter 1

_**VIVIENDO CON UN GERMEN**_

Capítulo 1: Nuevo instituto, conociendo el terreno de los _gérmenes_.

"_Las enemistades ocultas, son a veces peores que las abiertas y declaradas"_

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Pov. Harumi_

Mi respiración estaba agitada, he dado una gran carrera por toda la Crypte Archéologique du Parvis de Notre-Dame, donde el incompetente sujeto del taxi me había dejado, sin embargo, mi escaso desempeño fue insuficiente; no es que yo tenga prisa, pero en realidad es mi obligación el llegar pronto; las estruendosas campanas de la catedral de Notre Dame resonaban incansablemente anunciando así el inicio de mi martirio.

Al ingresar imperceptiblemente a la catedral, y haberme ubicado junto a las mujeres que se habían reunido por algún motivo. El bouquet de rosas blancas más bello que haya visto, cayó fugazmente en mis manos, los presentes se giraron hacia mí con muecas de asombro y desaprobación, pero una en particular que expresaba burla y altanería era la que más me disgustaba, mi "querida" media hermana me observaba con una socarrona sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Para poder callar los murmullos, simplemente dije:

Y… ¿Realmente piensan que yo seré la próxima de blanco? Pero en fin ¡Qué vivan los novios!

Los aplausos y chiflidos no se hicieron esperar, en ese momento una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al ver tu amarga expresión, seguramente no esperabas mi repentina reacción "querida" hermanita.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Pov. Ammy_

Hemos llegado a la entrada del instituto, al inicio no estuve de acuerdo con la transferencia de mi hermana a mi instituto y no por el hecho de ser egoísta, sino, por el hecho de que estudiaba en uno más cerca de la casa, sin embargo, ese no es asunto mío así que decidí no inmiscuirme antes de que quisieran alejarme de mi novio y de mis amigos.

— Harumi, vamos por aquí, te mostraré el instituto.

— Nadie ha pedido que te ofrezcas. – Me respondió mientras se giraba y emprendía su camino, el incorrecto por cierto.

Me considero una persona muy sobria, siendo conocedora de mis mayores defectos y virtudes. Sé perfectamente que la paciencia es una de las mayores virtudes; lo sé tan bien, como que mi carencia será siempre uno de mis mayores defectos. Desde que nos conocimos, mí ahora hermana, ha mantenido una actitud muy conflictiva, siempre tratando de darme la contra en todo y buscando conflictos dónde no los debería haber. Ahora me iba a escuchar, "de bruja a bruja" se iba a enterar como van las cosas entre las dos. La tomé del brazo y la hice girar, quedando así cara a cara.

— ¡¿Estas enferma?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡¿Acaso no hay delegados o encargados aquí con quien te pueda acusar ahora mismo?! — Exclamaba ella con altanería.

— ¡Sí, claro! Se llama Nathaniel y es uno de mis mejores amigos, ve y búscalo; pero antes te dejaré en claro cómo vas a empezar a tratarme de ahora en adelante. — Le dije muy seriamente apretando aún más el agarre.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! ¿Cómo quieres que te diga desde ahora? ¿Hermanita? ¿Hermanastra? ¿Su majestad? O no… ya sé, la hija bastarda de la sangrona cualquiera que se metió con mi padre — Gritó ella con ira.

Mis pupilas se dilataron por unos segundos, no lo había hecho, no había metido a mi madre en esto. Mis actos llegaron más rápido que mis pensamientos, dejando así, la palma de mi mano marcada en su blanca mejilla en un tono contrastante. Con su rostro aún volteado podía ver sus sorprendidos ojos que al recobrar la ilación del momento se volvieron hacia mí hechos furia.

— No lo hiciste – Dijo ella incrédula y encolerizada mientras me observaba iracunda. — ¡Maldita zorra! – Blasfemó al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre mí.

En ese preciso momento llegaron Armín y Alexy, el chico de cabellos negros había sujetado a mi media hermana antes que pudiera tocarme un solo cabello.

_Pov. Harumi_

Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarme para jalarle los cabellos, alguien detuvo mis acciones sujetándome por la cintura, mientras que una copia exacta de quien me estaba aprisionando, la tomó de la mano para serenar al horrendo ser con quien me tocaba vivir, a ese germen.

— ¡Suéltame! — Grité muy enojada mientras trataba de zafarme del moreno.

— Aunque eres pequeña, hay que tener la fuerza de Machoke para poder retenerte. — Comentó divertido el muchacho que me sujetaba.

— ¿A sí? Pues para tu información, conmigo no puede siquiera un Machamp. — Le respondí causando la risa del moreno.

_Pov. Ammy  
_

Los serenos ojos de Alexy me hacían transportarme a algún lugar pacífico, un hermoso paraíso rosa, dónde el tonto alboroto de Harumi no tenía lugar; repentinamente los gritos de mi hermana me trajeron a la realidad, logrando así que mí anterior molestia por sus palabras regresaran.

— Vayamos a clases chicos, no pierdan su tiempo. — Dije mientras me separaba de la calidez de Alexy y emprendía mi camino hacia mi casillero.

— Pero… ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó el gemelo de ojos rosas, sabía que Alexy no toleraba las peleas.

— Nada que amerite más importancia de la debida — Contesté cortante — Por cierto… Les presento a mi media hermana, Harumi — Al concluir con esas palabras seguí mi camino, siendo seguida al poco tiempo por los gemelos, dejando a mi hermana sola, a su suerte.

_Pov. Harumi_

¡Bruja! Una bruja, eso era, la odiaba; mas no me quejaría con mi padre o su madre, ¿Por qué incomodarlos en su luna de miel? simplemente luego encontraría la forma de devolvérsela de alguna manera, donde más le duela.

Acomodé mi vestimenta lo mejor que pude, alisando mi camiseta blanca con estampado en la espalda y sacudiendo mis jeans, un conjunto demasiado ordinario para el lujo al cual estoy acostumbrada, el cual también se observaba en los estudiantes, no importaba, ese tipo de cosas jamás me importaron; acomodé adecuadamente mi mochila sobre mis hombros, arreglé mis largas hebras moradas lacias, inspiré hondamente y luego exhalé con frustración; realmente no quería estar allí.

Abandoné la entrada del instituto haciéndome más hacia sus adentros, inspeccionando todo minuciosamente, seré sincera, solo quiero encontrarle defecto a todo en estos momentos. Sin embargo, este maldito lugar no me deja hacerlo, todo el patio estaba limpio, los jardines se veían muy bien cuidados, el sol hacía brillar el rocío de las hojas y yo me enfurecía cada vez más. Llena de frustración miré asesinamente a una chica que se acercaba a levantar una lata de Milk Soda, la cual no había logrado meter en el basurero de un solo tiro a la distancia, patee la lata totalmente enojada sin advertir que le caería a un muchacho en la cabeza.

El muchacho pelirrojo muy enojado se levantó rápidamente. Si las miradas fueran cuchillos, ya estaría muerta; aun así no retrocedí le sostuve la mirada, sorprendiéndome así a mí misma por mi nueva valentía adquirida y fue en ese mismo momento que…

— Niña tonta, fíjate donde arrojas tu basura — Me reprendió en tono enojado el ojinegro mientras que me lanzaba la lata empapando mi remera, ¿esa chica idiota desechaba su soda sin habérsela acabado?

— ¡Maldito idiota! — Grité enojada, tratando de salvar mí ya estropeada camiseta.

— Hmp — Me ignoró mirándome de arriba abajo — Lindo brasier de niña — Se burló al ver la transparencia que causaba el líquido en mi ropa.

— Muy sonrojada, traté inútilmente de cubrir el área afectada con mis manos, arrancando así varias risas del pelirrojo.

— Pero ¿Qué tanto tratas de cubrir? — Comentó haciendo que le observe escéptica, ¿Acaso no era obvio? — Si al final de cuentas, eres una tabla de planchar.

— Totalmente ofendida me acerqué a ese horrible germen rojo y le di una buena bofetada, retrocedí mientras me alejaba.

— Hay que ver a las niñas engreídas de ahora, fáciles de hacer enojar — Murmuró ese chico enojado — Ni que te vuelva a ver por aquí plana.

— ¿Es una amenaza? — Le cuestioné indignada.

— Tómalo como quieras — Me contestó él.

— Yo voy por donde se me da la gana, además, ni que tú fueras el terrateniente de del patio, idiota — Contra ataqué, como símbolo de despedida le enseñé mi dedo de miedo.

— Uy, la mocosa sacó las garras — Me dijo casi con una sonrisa en su cara, luego volviendo a su expresión irritada agregó — Es enserio, no te quiero ver más por aquí — Finalizó para luego darme la espalda.

— ¡Qué idiota! — Dije para mí misma, luego en voz alta agregué — ¡No es como si quisiera verte a cada momento para volver por aquí! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Toma esa! ¡TEÑIDO! — Le grité lo más fuerte que pude.

Este lugar está del asco, está totalmente plagado de _**gérmenes.**_

_Pov. Ammy_

Al llegar a mi casillero, digité los números correspondientes en el pequeño panel de seguridad, me había quedado varios minutos antes con Alexy y Armín, mientras el primero inicialmente me había gritado por mi inadecuado comportamiento, luego me reprendía diciéndome una y otra vez de lo mal que estaba que me pelease con mi hermana y mucho más cuando apenas hace unos días comenzamos formalmente con este parentesco familiar.

Abrí mí casillero, de allí saqué los libros que tendría que usar aquella jornada estudiantil. Que pésimo inicio de semana. Guarde los libros en mi mochila y los que me había llevado a casa en el casillero, habiendo efectuado el cambio me miré en el espejo de la puerta del casillero. Mis ojos negros enmarcados por largas y rizadas pestañas, podrían ser bellos pero a la ves comunes, nada en especial, suspiré fastidiada, ojalá Alexy desistiera de su idea del modelaje, acomodé mi largo y ondulado cabello verde oscuro para luego poner correctamente mi mochila en mi hombro.

Cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta de mi casillero alguien me empuja un poco brusco y yo me volteo a verle disgustada.

— Qué cara — Me dijo el causante de mi anterior golpe sonriendo divertido mientras se aceraba para besarme.

Al concluir con nuestro saludo, le miré a los ojos y le sonreí lo mejor que pude, lo mejor que me lo permitía el enojo.

Aunque no estaba en su ser el comportarse caballerosamente tomó mi mochila y la colgó en su hombro, ese tipo de minúsculos detalles hacen que mi corazón salte de la felicidad, ocasionando que todo mi ser reciba una oleada de alegría; ambos comenzamos a andar por el pasillo tomados de la mano.

— No es un buen lunes — Fue lo único que respondí dejando atrás mi enojo, concentrándome en el causante de mi floreciente buen humor.

— Los lunes nunca son buenos — Me respondió mientras que comenzábamos a platicar sobre nuestras actividades del fin de semana hasta que llegamos a cierto tema en particular. — Ni te imaginas lo que me acaba de pasar — Mencionó mi novio con una pisca de irritación en su voz.

_Pov. Normal_

El aula de clases se iba llenando de poco a poco, los estudiantes se ubicaban en sus respectivos puestos y atendían cualquier asunto que tuvieran, desde conversar con otros, hasta hacer rápidamente la tarea no realizada.

El gemelo de Armín miraba incansablemente la puerta mientras esperaba que su mejor amiga llegara.

— Alex, ya va a llegar, debe estar con Castiel por allí — Comentó Armín sin despegar la mirada de su PSP.

— Lo sé, y eso no me agrada, sabes que no apruebo completamente su relación — Comentó Alexy indignado al recordar como la chica había llegado un día saltando muy entusiasmada exclamando _"¡Castiel me pidió ser su novia! ¡Castiel me pidió ser su novia! ¡Él y yo somos novios!" _una y otra vez, pero claro, no había que olvidar que desde eso ya habían pasado siete meses.

Aun así, Ammy no había pedido la opinión de Alexy antes de haber aceptado la propuesta del chico y eso le había molestado. Después de todo, parte de su trabajo de mejor amigo lo obligaba a involucrarse en el noviazgo de su mejor amiga ¿no? Tenía que juzgar quienes eran buenos, malos, altos, bajos, responsables, atractivos, etc. No podía dejar que su mejor amiga esté con cualquier mequetrefe que le pueda hacer daño, tenía que ser un buen chico, alguien como _él_, así su "Estrellita" estaría a salvo de todo y todos, ese era su deber.

— Como si eso la fuera hacer dejarlo — Concluyó el ojiceleste sin interés causando una mirada de reproche por parte de su gemelo.

_Pov. Harumi_

Al ingresar al aula me dirigí automáticamente a uno de los asientos del final, siempre suelo sentarme en las primeras carpetas, pero no me siento de ánimos para ser aplicada.

Tomé asiento en uno que estaba hacia el lado de la ventana. No habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando un chico de ojos bicolor se acercó a mí.

Discúlpeme señorita, pero me temo que el lugar que está ocupando en estos momentos es el mío — Me dijo muy cortésmente.

— "_¿Dónde está escrito tu nombre_?" — Fueron mis pensamientos — Ah, lo siento, no sabía que todos tienen ubicaciones, soy nueva — Dije mientras me ponía de pie y le dejaba el pase libre hacia la carpeta individual.

— Sí, eso lo pude notar — Me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa — Si me permite orientarle, el asiento que está al lado del joven de cabellera azul y chaqueta naranja, usualmente está desocupado a esta hora del día — Aconsejo el chico de ropa fuera de época.

— Gracias… eh…

— Lysandro, un placer conocerla. — Concluyó el muchacho, cuando me dirigía al asiento indicado, él retomó la palabra — Lamento inmiscuirme — Parecía estar pensando mucho lo que iba a decir — …Pero no pude dejar de notar que su camiseta está empapada, déjeme ofrecerle mi chaqueta.

— Muy avergonzadamente, solo atiné a responder en un tenue susurro:

— N-No te molestes — Y fui hacia el otro extremo del aula casi como un galgo detrás de una liebre, que vergonzoso… ¡Todo gracias a ese desgraciado!

Me senté al lado del chico que me habían indicado y me di cuenta que era el chico que había intervenido en mi pelea con Ammy. Sus ojos fucsias me observaron, sus labios se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que pudo formular algo coherente. Sonriente me dirigió la palabra.

— ¿Harumi verdad?

— Sí…

— ¡Es un gusto conocerte! — Exclamó feliz — Claro oficialmente — Agregó eso con un tono de voz más moderado para luego proseguir — Lamento el comportamiento que tuvo Ammy antes, ella no es así.

— No importa… — Realmente no quería hablar, tampoco pelear, mi mente divaga en los recuerdos del chico que acababa de conocer, nunca había conocido a alguien con ojos de distintos colores, pensaba que eso solo era de gatos.

— ¡Cierto! no me he presentado, me llamo Alexy y el que está a tu izquierda se llama Armín, somos hermanos gemelos.

— Lo pude notar — Este chico es demasiado hablador, en otras circunstancia me hubiera agradado, pero por el momento no.

— ¡Oh! Pero ¿Qué le pasó a tu playera? — Dijo el chico con una expresión horrorizada.

— ¡Un idiota me lanzó una lata de Milk Soda! — Respondí con enojo, no pude retener la información para mí, está salió automáticamente como vómito verbal, me hizo sentir como una niña de kínder a la cual le preguntaban su nombre, saliendo así, la respuesta automáticamente.

— ¡Pero que patán! ¡Ponte mi chaqueta! — Dijo mientras me pasaba su prenda naranja.

— No, no te molestes, ya va a secar — Contesté sin aceptar la prenda.

— Insisto.

Alexy no paraba de insistir que usara su casaca y a final de cuentas terminé cediendo, más que todo para que me dejara en paz y pudiéramos estancar el tema en visto que mis mejillas le hacían competencia a un diodo led navideño rojo.

— Por cierto — Volvió a hablar captando mi atención — Ammy se sienta aquí — Me dijo a lo que lo mire intrigada ¿Me estaba echando del lugar? — Pero no te preocupes, a esta hora del día ella suele estar en la primera carpeta de la fila.

No respondí nada, solo atiné a asentir vagamente.

Y hablando del rey de roma…

_Pov. Normal_

Una singular pareja ingresaba tranquilamente al aula de clases, tomados de las manos ignoraban las personas de alrededor, hasta que…

— ¡Tú! — Levanto la voz enojada la alumna nueva, alarmando así a la acompañante peliverde del muchacho y al peliceleste que había estado conversando con ella, así mismo, al resto de sus compañeros.

Ante tal gesto Castiel solo levantó una ceja, depositó un suave beso en los labios de su novia, dejó la maleta de la chica en el lugar que ocuparía a esa hora y se dirigió a su asiento, pasando cerca del asiento de la chica nueva, dedicándole una cara de "Aléjate de mí loca", muy convincente para el resto de alumnos a excepción de ciertos individuos que podían notar la chispa de diversión en los ojos del pelirrojo; haciendo quedar a la nueva como una loca gritona, culminando así en su asiento, al lado de su mejor amigo Lysandro.

— _¡Maldito estúpido! _— Pensó muy enojada la chica — Me hace quedar como idiota — Murmuró hundiéndose en su asiento, tratando de dejar de sentir todas aquellas miradas de sus nuevos compañeros sobre ella, ahora definitivamente los odiaba.

— Tranquila cielito — Calmó Alexy — Puedes decirme que fue lo que pasó.

— Pues… Yo…

— Vamos, no te voy a morder ni nada por el estilo.

— Es que… ¡Ese idiota fue el que me aventó la lata de soda y me empapó toda mi remera! — Le contó en voz baja al muchacho.

— ¿¡Castiel?! — Indagó el chico en el mismo tono.

— ¡El teñido!

— ¡Castiel entonces!

— ¡Como sea que se llame! ¡Se rio de mí y luego insultó mi anatomía! — Delató la pelimorada muy sonrojada por la vergüenza que sentía — _"Por favor que alguien me mate, le estoy contando mis problemas a un extraño, ¿Qué tan idiota y desesperado hay que ser para hacer esto?"_

— ¿Podrías decir que lo odias?

— ¡Lo odio!

— Entonces oficialmente, me agradas, te considero más que una conocida.

— ¿Ah?

— Te llevaré de compras esta tarde ¿Qué dices?

— No me gusta ir de compras….

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Tienes un gran potencial! Necesitas explotarlo y yo te ayudaré con eso, mira que usar pantalones rasgados, remeras de por más simplonas y converce, es algo muy anticuado.

_Pov. Harumi_

No pude dejar de sentirme un poco ofendida por las palabras de Alexy, por simple acto de reflejo lo ataqué verbalmente.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Qué tanto puedes saber tú? ¿Eres un diseñador de modas o qué? — Respondí con una voz no tan agresiva como esperaba.

— ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— F-Fue intuición —Respondí más que avergonzada.

— Hahahahaha — Alexy reía alegremente a carcajada limpia ocasionando que yo también lo haga — Entonces a la hora de salida nos vamos al centro comercial.

— Está bien — Respondí decidida y animada, aunque trate de ignorarlo, este chico se sabe hacer querer, es muy lindo.

_Pov. Ammy_

Qué Demonios… ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo allí atrás? No paro de escuchar la feliz risa de Alex, saco el pequeño espejo con forma de estrella de uno de los bolsillos de mi mochila… ¡ESA ZORRA! Tan solo con dar una mirada puedo ver como la muy…, está "conversando" muy animadamente con Alex, conversando… ¿¡Conversando!? ¡Está toda sonrojada! ¿De qué rayos se supone qué están hablando?

Mi curiosidad crece a cada segundo y el ambiente entre ambos se nota cada vez más ameno, maldita.

— ¡Señorita! — Una voz varonil, profunda y con un ligero toque de enojo me sacó de mi ensañamiento.

— ¿Uh? — Desviando la mirada, pude notar que era el profesor Dimitry, tan flamante como siempre.

— Señorita Amelia, no tome preocupaciones sobre su belleza, no ha disminuido en nada desde que llego aquí… se lo puedo asegurar — Dijo el maestro con una sutil sonrisa.

El comentario del profesor hizo que mis mejillas adquirieran un leve rosa suave y que mis labios se curvaran involuntariamente en una bella sonrisa.

— A eso me refiero — Concluyó el maestro con aquella hermosa sonrisa prosiguiendo su camino hasta su escritorio. Si fuera un anime, ahora mismo caería un riachuelo de babas de mi boca y mis ojos serían reemplazados por corazones palpitantes.

Dejando atrás mis fantasías, sentí puestos sobre mí un par de ojos; así que llegué a la obvia conclusión de que Castiel, mi celoso novio, a la salida haría un despectivo comentario acerca del profesor Dimitri, realmente no importaba, después de todo el maestro no era más que un simple amor platónico.

Despejando mi mente de todas esas cosas guardé el espejo y saqué mi cuaderno junto con mi cartuchera, necesitaba concentrarme en un cien por ciento sabiendo que trigonometría no era mi fuerte. En aquel momento, Nathaniel, se ubicó a mi lado izquierdo y me saludó mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento, debió haber corrido una larga distancia hacia el salón, inesperado viniendo de él.

— ¿Qué sucedió Nath?

— Amber tuvo una reacción alérgica al comer una barra de cereal…

— ¿Maní, nueces o almendras? — Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

— Almendras — Me contesto con un cansado suspiro.

Volví a concentrarme en el tema, el profesor comenzaba a mostrar ejercicios para resolver a través del proyector, ángulos paralelogramos, que asco. Comienzo a resolver los ejercicios perdiéndome en mis cálculos, ignorando a los demás, aclarando mis dudas con ocasionales preguntas al maestro y comparando mis respuestas con las de Nathaniel.

_Pov. Normal_

El salón de clases se mantenía en un aparente silencio, algunos alumnos resolvían los ejercicios propuestos, otros fingían resolverlos, uno que otro se distraía con algún aparato electrónico, varios simplemente se solazaban haciendo garabatos y cierto grupito esparcido por el aula murmuraba o se pasaban notitas.

Faltando quince minutos para el cambio de materia, el maestro pronunció las dos palabras más horribles conocidas por los estudiantes de todos los grados "Examen sorpresa".

La negativa por parte de los estudiantes no se hizo esperar, causando el total disgusto del profesor, ocasionando que la situación empeorara mucho más. La prueba no iba a tener valor en la notas, solo iba a ser una pequeña práctica para saber cómo iba el avance de los jóvenes pupilos en el complicado tema; pero ahora, la nota se abriría espacio en el registro del maestro con peso doble; quizá si se quedasen callados y al final de la clase suplicasen benevolencia al guapo educador, solo quizá, lograrían que ese examen dejara de tener nota doble, lástima que el maestro no cedió de su palabra.

_Pov. Harumi_

En blanco, ese era el estado de mi examen, no había hecho nada más que escribir mi nombre, el grado y esperaba que Alexy me dijera que día estábamos. No sabía absolutamente nada sobre aquella prueba, las preguntas parecían haberlas escrito en algún dialecto satánico, sin duda, esto es cosa del demonio. Giré mi rostro para preguntarle a Alexy sobre la fecha.

— Señorita, no consiento actos de copia en mi clase — Me reprendió severamente el maestro.

— No estaba copiando — Respondí bastante indignada.

— Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? — Me contestó con cierto aire de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

— Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, en mi conciencia queda que simplemente hice una pequeña y sencilla pregunta a mi compañero debido a que me encuentro despistada y perdida por que en mi reciente y repentino cambio jamás se tomaron la molestia de decirme sobre que existían exámenes sorpresas, ni he leído el syllabus de sus clases ¿Y ya quiere que sepa lo que va a tocar en su curso? – Me sobreexcedí en mis palabras, lo sabía; pero sinceramente mi humor estaba de perros y todo me resultaba agobiante. Solo tenía que esperar lista mi sentencia, el me echaría de su clase y como eso jamás podría ser suficiente, también reprobaría un examen que ni siquiera me he dignado a ojear bien o tratar de resolver algún ejercicio, pero bueno, era la cereza que coronaba aquel día tan bello que pasaría a mi lista de "Los peores días de mi existencia".

— … Retírate de mi clase.

— ¡P-Pero!

— He dicho que salgas — Prosiguió un poco más enfadado.

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada! — Trate de excusarme.

— Sí, lo veo en tu prueba — Me contestó mientras tomaba el examen en sus manos — Retírate — Fue la última palabra que me dirigió antes de darme la espalda y alejarse de mí.

Solo deseaba morir en ese preciso momento, ya no sabía si era por la humillada que me sentía o porque mi padre me mataría de la forma más sádica y vil posible si se enteraba de este pequeño encuentro, o aun peor de ese inevitable cero que tendría, estaba acabada, y todo eso en el primer día de clases. Estúpida escuela de gérmenes.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero les agrade el primer capítulo de mi fic. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones por favor~! Un beso, Muaaaaa~!


	2. Chapter 2

**_VIVIENDO CON UN GERMEN _**

Capítulo 2: Preparativos para comenzar la diversión.

_No te odio, pero digamos que si estas en un incendio y tengo agua, me la tomo._

_Antes de comenzar el episodio quiero aclarar que habrán algunas palabras en francés y otros términos los cuales tendrán unos* Estos serán explicados al final. También he preparado un __**Omake**__, dónde ustedes, mis bellas lectoras, son las protagonistas. (T/N) Será para introducir su nombre y (T/A) Será tu apellido._

_Nos leemos más abajo._

_Pov. Harumi_

Soy una mujer con dignidad, soy una mujer con dignidad. No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar…

— Y-Yo no… — Sentía mis ojos con lágrimas.

Mi cerebro le demandaba a mi cuerpo moverse, pero este seguía sin responder. Mis ojos me escocían cada vez más, convirtiendo casi imposible la tarea de mantener las lágrimas bajo control, no podía estar sucediéndome esto…

_Pov. Normal_

Toda la clase había dejado de resolver su examen, prestando únicamente atención al _show _que había armado la chica nueva.

— Sinceramente maestro… — Comenzó a decir cierto peliceleste mientras se ponía de pie y observaba al educador — Ella no miente, realmente solo me pregunta por la fecha.

— Alexander, siéntese — Fueron las secas palabras del profesor.

— … — En el rostro del gemelo se observaba una seriedad inigualable — No es justo que la hecha de la clase — Prosiguió ignorando la orden del docente.

— Me parece haberte pedido tomar asiento.

— Pero, ¡Realmente ella no miente! Es su primer día en esta escuela, ¿Podría por favor ser un poco más condescendiente?

— No pienso repetirme una tercera vez — La voz del señor Dimitry se endurecía a cada palabra.

— Y yo no pienso sentarme sin hacer nada mientras usted echa del salón a una chica que no ha cometido ninguna falta relevante.

Repentinamente se creó un ambiente tenso en salón de clases, los alumnos aguantaron la respiración, nadie podía creer que Alexy estuviera discutiendo con el maestro. Su gemelo y su mejor amiga se habían quedado sin habla por la sorpresa; la chica al borde del colapso y el chico con un extraño tic en el ojo derecho, que le había aparecido al ver como su hermano defendía a una chica que acababa de conocer.

— Muy bien… — Contestó el maestro.

Tras esas palabras, todos los estudiantes recobraron el aliento y se relajaron maravillados de la respuesta del maestro, al parecer esos dos estaban de suerte, se habían salvado.

— …Quiero que ambos salgan de mi clase inmediatamente — Prosiguió mientras tomaba el examen de Alexy mientras que con un ademan los invitaba a retirarse del aula, una invitación que no podía ser declinada.

Todos los pupilos de esa clase observaron cómo ambos adolescentes abandonaban el aula de clases. Nuevamente, tensos, por lo sucedido.

— Que ni se le ocurra señorita — Advirtió el maestro ante la sorpresa de todos.

— Señor Dimity… — Intentó dialogar, la peliverde.

— Puedo leerla claramente señorita Amelia y la respuesta es: No. No pienso retractar mi palabra ni mucho menos permitirles el ingreso hasta finalizar mi hora de clases — El enojo del guapo hombre, era casi palpable.

— Entiendo… Pero, ¿No cree que ha sido muy duro? Alexy solo ha querido defender a mí… hermana; y como él bien mencionó es su primer día de clases en el instituto.

— Si no quiere unírseles, recomiendo guarde silencio y se concentre en su examen, sería un gran inconveniente que su perfecto promedio bajara, seguramente su madre la liaría por ello.

_Pov. Ammy_

¡Eso fue un golpe bajo! Él sabía respecto a mi situación, mas no tenía derecho alguno a divulgarla. Acababa de tenderme una retorcida treta en la cual terminaría en mi contra sin importar la decisión que tome. Deseaba ayudar a mi mejor amigo, quería, hasta cierto punto, ayudar a Harumi; pero esta situación es delicada, no puedo tentar a mi suerte y tener un resultado no satisfactorio para mi madre en esta prueba… o cualquier otra. Estoy entre la espada y la pared.

— Eso creía — Comentó el señor Dimitry mientras tomaba mi lapicero dispuesta a concluir mi examen — Muy buena decisión. Ahora, clase, apresúrense, les quedan ocho minutos — ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga soy?

_Pov. Normal_

La hora de salida había llegado después de unas muy estresantes horas de jornada estudiantil. Los alumnos acomodaban sus pertenencias con el fresco recuerdo del rudo acontecimiento de esa mañana, ciertamente el profesor Dimitry era alguien severo, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, incluso había callado de una forma no muy sutil a su alumna favorita.

Los estudiantes caminaban por los pasillos, esperando ansiosamente poder salir del castigo diario impuesto no solo por sus padres, sino, también por la sociedad.

— Ame, ¿Vendrás a casa? — Cuestionó Castiel a su novia, Amelia.

— No, hoy tengo que cocinar — Respondió ella un tanto desanimada.

— ¿Acaso no lo haces todos los días? — El muchacho sonrió ante la intriga de su novia — En mi casa, claro.

— Idiota — Insultó esta divertida — Nathan pensó que realizar las tareas domésticas entre ambas mejoraría nuestra relación — Contó haciendo referencia al padre de Harumi y a esta respectivamente — Nos hablamos más tarde — Le pidió sonriéndole.

— ¿Eres tonta? Obviamente te acompaño, eres muy problemática, no puedo darme vuelta sin que ya te hayas metido en algún lio gordo.

La pareja comenzó a caminar tomada de la mano, ciertamente, Castiel estaba preocupado por su novia, se le veía ligeramente cabizbaja, su postura tampoco era tan erguida y perfecta como aquella mañana, ella estaba decaída desde que decidió callar y completar su examen de trigonometría, ya ni siquiera le habían dado ganas de reclamarle que el profesor le coquetease tan descaradamente y ella tuviese una actitud de "bien, gracias". Por otro lado, él sabía muy bien que Ammy debía estar pensando que no era una buena amiga, que no se entregaba completamente a su amistad con el gemelo de Armín, mientras que Alexy daba un cien por ciento de su parte. Lo sabía perfectamente, tanto, que le molestaba. Conocía la preferencia sexual del peliceste, pero eso no evitaba que fuera un dolor en el trasero cuando este quisiese, además de todo ese rollo de mierda que no lo aceptara como novio de "su estrellita" ¿Pero quién carajos se creía ese idiota?

— ¿Qué harás por la tarde? — Preguntó la chica.

— Ir a comprar cuerdas para mi guitarra — Respondió él con simpleza — ¿Vienes? No creo que te la paces de _Ame-cienta* _todo el día.

— Torpe, iré a visitar a mi alma gemela.

— Mándale mis saludos — Se mofó Castiel.

— Claro, cualquier cosa que venga de ti, hará que se recupere en un dos por tres.

Aunque le había costado aceptar aquella parte, no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que simplemente iba con la corriente, claro que igualmente eso no evitaba que le cueste digerirlo, ya que después de todo, que Amelia sea la mejor amiga de Ámber, no le causaba gracia, cada vez que lo pensaba, se le revolvían las tripas, sus dos mejores amigos eran basura; ambos fastidiosos de sus particulares modos. Y ciertamente, ella tampoco se llevaba bien con su mejor amigo. No se podría decir que mal, pero, tampoco se podía decir que se llevaran bien.

El resto del camino pasó tranquilo y sin contratiempos, al final el muchacho dejó a su novia en la entrada de su residencia y después de despedirse se encaminó a la propia.

_Pov. Ammy_

Al llegar a casa, no puedo dejar de sentirme desfamiliarizada con ella, es tan grande y distinta a lo que estoy acostumbrada que hasta cierto punto se vuelve absurda. Absurdamente espaciosa y absurdamente espectacular.

Después de asearme un poco me dirijo a la cocina mientras pienso que es lo que puedo preparar, no estoy familiarizada con la cocina francesa en un cien por ciento y que no sepa los gustos de Harumi tampoco ayuda mucho. No quiero darle muchas vueltas al asunto, luego podré preguntarle que le gusta, así que por hoy estará bien un poco de _Coq au vin*_, de pollo será perfecto, al cual le agregaré algunos vegetales; ella es francesa, no creo que le disguste el vino, tampoco creo que no le guste el pollo y si no quiere las verduras las deja un lado y ya está, es fácil y rápido de preparar.

Después de haber finalizado con los preparativos del almuerzo, tomo mi móvil y por última vez intento contactar con Alexy. Después de que mi amigo y Harumi se retiraran del aula de clases ninguno estuvo presente en las demás, el hermano de Armín no respondió a ninguna de mis miles de llamadas, es _casi _comprensible tratando de Alexy, después de todo, no me extrañaría que usara a mi hermanastra como perchero andante encargándole todo lo que le guste de alguna tienda, claro si es que fueron a una boutique, lo cual es más que obvio. Pero en fin, acaba de responder al tercer tono.

— Alexander — Me hago sonar enojada con un fuerte tono de reproche, aunque realmente no es así como me siento.

— Hola, estrellita — Su nerviosismo es evidente.

— ¿A dónde se supone que se fueron? Y más importante ¡¿Por qué te saltaste el resto de las clases?! Te hago recordar que tus notas no son exactamente agradables — En algún punto de esta conversación, mi falso enojo, se volvió real.

— Lo siento, bonita, solo estamos dando una vuelta por el _Boulevard Haussmann*,_ no te enfades, corazón — Este chico me pone más apodos cariñosos que mi orgulloso novio, pero eso no disminuirá mi enojo.

— ¿_64_? ¿_Printemps_?* — Le interrogué suponiendo su paradero, él jamás perdería su oportunidad de comprar ropa cara, ropa _súper _cara, _ridículamente cara._

— Sip.

— Al menos no fueron a _Les Champs-Élysées*_… ¿Cierto?

— Sí… — Mentira en todo su esplendor.

— Dime que no entraron a _Louis Vuitton_*.

— No… — Doble mentira, ni él mismo se la creería.

— Está bien. Por favor dile a Harumi que el almuerzo está preparado, claro si es que no fueron a _Le Diane*_ antes, les queda en frente ¿cierto? En fin, hablamos luego, adiós.

_Pov. Harumi_

Retornar a mi casa, fue lo mejor que nunca jamás pensé desear con tanto afán. Este día comenzó gris, luego descendió a negro, y después torno de color ¿azulino?

Solté una pequeña risita por mis raros y acertados pensamientos.

Pero a pesar de haber recibido la ayuda de Alexy, no debo olvidar que él es parte del círculo de amigos de mi "hermanita", es más, se auto denomino "mejor amigo"; no puedo fiarme de él.

Suspiré perezosamente mientras abría la puerta de la casa, seguidamente el taxista me alcanzó el montón de paquetes que traía conmigo. Gasté en este día dos años del presupuesto establecido para ropa, pero bueno, "las compras siempre sirven para relajarse", él no sé equivocó con eso.

Mi estómago ruge vivazmente, muero de hambre, estuve a punto de pedirle a Merry que me preparase algo inmediatamente, pero debo recordar que mi "papi" le dio unas exquisitas vacaciones indefinidas. Hasta que él regrese de su flamante luna de miel. Lo peor es que el ridículo objetivo de mandar de "vacaciones" a todos los empleados de la casa, es que mi hermanita y yo convivamos más, ridículo.

Alexy dijo que ella cocinó ¿no? ¿Qué puede haber cocinado ella sin estropearse la manicura? Nada delicioso, seguramente. Tengo un gusto exquisito para la comida, así que si no me agrada, simplemente ordenaré comida italiana. Me dirijo a la cocina y observo la estufa sin ansias, el olor es llamativo, apetecible, es veneno.

Finalmente he terminado sirviéndome esta comida, _Coq au vin_, quién pensaría que ella cocinase, aunque claro, esto es lo más sencillo que se puede hacer, debería ser un crimen no saber cocinar algo como esto, al menos en Francia, claro está.

Es el momento, debo comer esto, mi estómago me lo suplica, mi cerebro lo rechaza.

_Pov. Normal_

En una espaciosa y elegante habitación se visualiza a un chico rubio realizando sus deberes. Las paredes de la habitación, tintadas de un celeste claro contrastan con los muebles de tonos oscuros de la misma gama.

Ensimismado en su tarea, sufrió un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar el tono de llamada personalizado de su teléfono celular. Después de maldecir mentalmente al aparato electrónico, lo tomó en sus manos dispuesto a contestar la llamada sin haberse percatado de quién se trataba.

— ¿Hola? — Contestó con desinterés.

— ¡Mou~! ¿Hola? ¡Qué frio! ¡Deberías ser más tierno Nath~! — La voz de aquella mujer, sonaba extremadamente melosa — Que tal un… "Hola amor".

— N-No… No deberías pedir ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? Eres tan guapo, tan inteligente, tan tierno y frio cuando quieres… ¡Ah! sabes que me derrito de amor por ti.

— ¿No tienes un novio al qué serle fiel? — Una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro.

— ¿Yo? — Interrogó casi escandalizada — Sabes que eres el único para mí.

— ¡Que graciosa! Me gustaría que dijeras algo de eso en frente de él. Romperías su corazón en mil, sería divertido.

— ¡Eso es cruel Nathaniel! — La femenina voz, dejó de ser melosa en su totalidad.

— No, es divertido, para mí, obviamente.

— ¡Oh~! ¿Te gustan las cosas rudas? Puedo ser ruda — Y allí estaba nuevamente ese tono empalagoso.

— ¿Enserio? Me gustaría oír eso —Contestó mientras giraba en su silla.

— Abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo antes de que me meta por una ventana y te viole salvajemente con un palo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Tranquila! Eso es rudeza, no me gustaría ver que le haces al pobre idiota de Castiel cuando te disgusta.

— Unos cuantos azotes nunca están de más ¿cierto? Tengo que poner mano dura cuando mi Cassy se comporta mal, ya sabes, _"Las cincuenta sombras de Amelia"_ *.

— Gracias por la imagen y me acabas de arruinar una buena novela, ya no podré leerla tranquilamente sin que horribles imágenes salten a mi mente — Se lamentó el chico mientras escuchaba la hermosa risa de la muchacha.

— Bueno, enserio, ábreme, ya casi llego a la puerta y muero de ganas de ver a mi alma gemela, hemos estado separadas todo el día de ayer y hoy compréndeme.

— Está bien, allí voy.

— ¡Okay~! ¿Eh? ¡No te atrevas a col-

— Ups, demasiado tarde — Se rio el chico para sí mismo sabiendo que aquella chica odiaba aquel gesto.

_Pov. Ammy_

Espero pacientemente que Nathaniel me permita la entrada de su casa, este tipo de conversaciones telefónicas son muy chistosas, primero comenzaron con Nath, él me sigue el juego porque es la única ocasión donde permito que insulte a Castiel; luego este juego se extendió a Armín, cuando hacemos esto, nos pasamos horas enteras hablando, incluso es el único al cual no le avergüenza jugarlo frente a frente; y por último con Kentín quien siempre termina gritando y cortando. Los tres son muy graciosos.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando Nathaniel abrió la puerta.

— Algún día te grabaré y le haré escuchar la conversación a Castiel.

— ¿Hola? Vaya saludo, no quiero ni imaginarme la despedida.

— Tranquila, no voy a poner la hoja de un cuchillo cerca de tu cuello, no te preocupes — Contestó Nathaniel con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

— ¡Qué miedo! Nath yandere mode on —Dramaticé, como si estuviera aterrorizada.

— ¿Yandere? Sigues viendo anime ¿cierto? No dejaré que te sigas juntando con Armín si sigues diciendo esas cosas tan raras.

— ¡Es japonés! Y Armín es un gamer, no un otaku. Además… ¡Yo seré tan otaku, gamer, friki como se me dé la gana! — Le rebatí infantilmente.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Pues quizás Armín tenga un "accidente"!

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Nath yandere aún no se va!

Después de hablar-discutir-molestar un poco más me dirijo a la habitación de mi mejor amiga. Toco la puerta de su habitación un par de veces antes de escuchar un _"¿Qué?"_

— Oh, vamos ¿esa es la forma de recibirme? — Le pregunté mientras ingresaba en la habitación.

— Ya era hora que vinieras, ¿A qué hora pensabas llegar?

— No te agites Ámber, no quiero que tengas un ataque de histeria. Además, ¿Quién te dijo que iba a venir? — Le respondí mientras me tumbaba a un lado de ella en su cama.

— ¡Tonta! ¿Quién me dijo que ibas a venir? No preguntes lo obvio, sé que no puedes vivir sin mí — Me dijo mientras me daba una ligera palmada en la frente, antes de que tuviera tiempo de corresponderle el gesto continuó — ¿Qué tal te fue hoy? ¿Cómo se comportó esa hermanita tuya?

— Ni te imaginas…

_Pov. Harumi_

¡Maldita! ¡La odio! ¡Maldita, maldita, maldita! ¡MALDITA! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! ¿Por qué me ocurre todo esto a mí? ¿Que hice para merecerlo? ¡¿Qué hice?! ¿Cómo esto siquiera puede ser posible?

Sin poder evitarlo, en tenedor que sujetaba en mano derecha se estrella contra el suelo ¿Por qué sucede esto? Sujeto mi estómago con la mano izquierda y me doblo un poco sobre mí misma mientras aprieto el agarre; mi estómago ruje mucho más que antes exigiendo… _más._

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? — Murmuré para mí misma — ¿Cómo puede ser posible que esa maldita condenada…? — No puedo conmigo misma, esto me supera — ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que cocine tan jodidamente bien?! — No lo puedo creer, mi orgullo está destrozado.

Observo el plato vacío que está enfrente de mí, sigo sin querer creerlo, a menos que… ¡Claro! ¡Pero que tonta! Eso debe ser ¡Sin dudas! Qué vergüenza, ella logró engañarme por un momento. Y pensar que realmente llegué a creer que ella había cocinado ¡Por favor! ¡Qué ridícula! Muy seguramente, hasta el agua se le quema.

— En fin… ¿Eh? Una nota… —Dije mientras examinaba la hoja de papel con un mensaje — _"__Lava tu plato cuando termines…"_ ¡¿Pero quién se cree esta?! _"… Saldré a la casa de mi amiga Ámber" _Como si me importara a dónde te fueras_ "…no llegaré para la cena. Ammy." _Y quién más podría haber dejado la nota si sólo estamos las dos, menuda idiota. Además, a mí que me importa a dónde te hayas ido — Le contesté a la nota casi inconsciente de que mi mensaje no sería recibido por Ammy.

Tiré la nota a la basura no muy delicadamente y me dispuse a lavar mi plato, no porque ella me lo halla mandado, sino, porque me gusta ver mi casa impecable.

_Pov. Normal_

— ¡No lo dices en serio! — Gritaba escandalizada una rubia — ¡Ese idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? — Reclamaba mientras hacía mímicas de estar ahorcando a alguien.

— Eso pasó, ya sabes que no miento — Respondió la peliverde serenamente.

— ¿Es que el tinte de cabello le calcinó el cerebro? ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! — Ámber golpeó con ambos puños una indefensa almohada.

— Lo sé, ni yo misma lo creo y eso que lo vi — La incomodidad comenzó a notarse en su voz. No pasó desapercibida de su mejor amiga, de su hermana.

— Qué tontería, cuando lo vea mañana lo volveré hombre a la fuerza — Amenazó ámber enfadada, después miro a su amiga, continuó hablando — Y sé que te molesta que hable mal de él pero — La anfitriona sacó su teléfono celular a la velocidad de la luz dispuesta a buscar el número de Alexy en su agenda.

— Ya para, Ámber — Exigió la otra chica mientras le quitaba el móvil — Cambiando de tema… ¿Han venido Lee y Charlotte? — Preguntó mientras evitaba que su amiga volviera a coger aquel aparato.

— Sí, llegaron un poco antes que Nath, las recibí unos minutos en la puerta y se fueron, pensé que tú vendrías con ellas — Contestó dejando pasar el tema.

— Ya sabes… La decisión de Nathan.

— Al menos ya no estarás tanto tiempo con Castiel… ¡Y no pongas esa cara! Haces que me enoje. Tú sabes muy bien que estaba mal lo que hacías, podemos ser unas brujas, malas, hipócritas; pero no unas cualquieras — Le reprendió la dueña de casa.

— No hacíamos nada malo — Trató de justificarse la otra chica.

— Lo sé, pero no se ve bien que estuvieras de sol a sol en su casa.

— Hablas como si me quedase a dormir con él.

— Tienes razón, solo te faltaba eso.

— Es la envidia que te corroe — Comentó Amelia con un tono de voz burlón — Ya quisieras pasar tanto tiempo con mi Cassy~

— ¡Idiota! — Gritó la chica mientras tiraba la almohada al rostro de su sonriente amiga — Solo es cuestión de tiempo que Castiel vea que yo le convengo más — Aseguró la muchacha — Es decir, mírame, rubia, guapa, femenina; en cambio tú querida, cabello de color verde dudoso, guapa sin duda, aunque no tanto como yo, no me llegas ni a los talones — Enumeraba Ámber haciendo que ambas sonriesen ante lo último dicho, ambas sabían que no era verdad, luego prosiguió — y ¿femenina? No lo creo, un gay te hace los atuendos.

— ¡Ja! En tus sueños rubita. Es verdad, eres todo lo que dijiste y más, yo también soy todo lo que dijiste y más, pero querida, la novia del pelirrojo falso soy yo.

— ¡Ya verás! — Aseguró Ámber mientras tomaba una almohada entre sus manos.

— ¡Eso es lo que crees! — Respondió Amelia al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre su amiga.

Ambas chichas comenzaron una pequeña guerra amistosa, lanzaban almohadas, peluches y cualquier cosa blanda que estuviese a su alcance, sus gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, simplemente eran dos mejores amigas jugando a jalarse los cabellos. Los comentarios "ofensivos" que se hicieron no eran más que un simple juego entre esas dos mejores amigas. Dos hermanas de padres diferentes, jugando a su particular modo. Ambas jugando un juego de _brujas._

Unos pasos constantes y decididos, llegaron totalmente inadvertidos paras las escandalosas chicas, los pasos terminaron de escucharse al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia.

— Ámber, Amelia — Una voz severa hizo que ambas chicas se congelaran inmediatamente, una voz gruesa, severa y demandante.

Ambas chicas aun consternadas no se habían movido ni un milímetro, la rubia, totalmente despeinada y con la ropa alborotada, estaba sentada encima de la peliverde con una amenazante almohada en su mano derecha y un mechón de cabello de su amiga en la izquierda. Amelia estaba debajo de su amiga en las mismas condiciones, armada con una con una almohada y jalando los rubios cabellos de su amiga.

— Llego a casa y ¿Esto es lo encuentro? ¿Les parece que están comportándose bien? ¿Les parece que lo que hacen está bien? — El inflexible tono de aquel hombre impecablemente vestido, las hizo estremecer.

.

.

.

**Omake**

La vida fuera del estudio I

El cumpleaños de Kentín

— ¡Hola a todos, está es su reportera favorita (T/N) (T/A)! — Se presentó la risueña y muy bonita señorita a la cámara mientras el programa en vivo era transmitido — Hoy estamos fuera de las instalaciones de grabación de las compañías _Beemoov_ y _Sandrumi_, dónde se graba el fenómeno televisivo "_Viviendo con un germen_" ¡Qué emoción! ¡Entremos!

Era un día especial, estabas muy contenta, tanto, que por un instante temiste por sufrir un paro cardiaco. Tu carrera te apasionaba. Nadie en tu familia quería que te dedicases a ciencias de la comunicación, _"Se algo importante"_ Te dijeron_ "Se una cirujana o una abogada" _Te ordenaron "_Ya hay demasiados reporteros en este mundo, pagarás todo tú sola si eliges algo tan patético como eso"_ Te advirtieron. Aun así no te importaron sus comentarios ni su dinero y seguiste adelante. En este preciso momento, podías ver los frutos de tu gran esfuerzo.

— Ahora les contaré que hacemos hoy aquí —Proseguiste con lo tuyo — Las compañías _Beemoov_ y _Sandrumi_, nos dejaron tener un reportaje exclusivo de sus artistas, así que podremos hacer algunas preguntas a los guapos chicos que nos encontremos. Sin embargo, hoy es un día muy especial, ¿Eh? ¿No lo saben? Hoy es… ¡El cumpleaños de Kentín! ¿Quién es Kentín? se preguntarán pues nada más y nada menos que uno de los guapos chicos que aparecerá en esta hermosa historia. Kentín aún no ha tenido su debut en este drama, pero, sé que muchas personas lo reconocerán por sus trabajos de modelaje para marcas deportivas como Nike, Adidas, Puma, entre otros; y también por sus apariciones en otros dramas como "Amour Sucré", "Corazón de Melón", "Candy Love" ¡Entre otros! ¡Este bombón ha trabajado en muchos dramas románticos! — Estabas tan emocionada. Estar allí… ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!

Mientras que narrabas cosas importantes sobre ambas empresas, se iban adentrando en el estudio, ¡era tan grande! El set del noticiario para el programa que trabajaba era ridículo a comparación de aquello ¡Era una mini ciudad entera!

— …Y justo aquí, donde estamos ahora, es el lugar donde se grabó la pelea entre las hermanas, Ammy y Harumi, su primera pelea en esta historia, recordarán cuando la peliverde abofeteó a su imprudente hermanastra por insultar a su madre… — Estabas tan concentrada narrando que ni siquiera reparaste en las raras señas que te hacía el camarógrafo que te acompañaba, no te diste cuenta de nada hasta que chocaste con algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

— ¿Oh? Discúlpeme, señorita — Escuchaste una caballerosa voz, detrás de ti.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si es Lysandro! — Prácticamente gritaste extasiada — Discúlpame a mí, iba muy distraída, lo siento.

— No hay problema — Te sonrió el chico.

— Lysandro Ainsworth, es un placer conocerte, me llamo (T/N) (T/A) y vengo de la NH Media, por favor, saluda a todos tus admiradores y seguidores de tu trabajo — Le pediste al guapo actor mientras le pasabas el micrófono.

— Un placer conocerte (T/N) — Te dijo mientras te dedicaba una hermosísima sonrisa, en ese momento te sentías derretir — Muy buenas tardes mis hermosas damiselas y distinguidos caballeros, agradezco infinitamente su profunda preocupación por mi carrera actoral, la cual me he empeñado tanto en realizar correctamente, por favor, no dejen de ver este nuevo drama "Viviendo con un germen", les garantizo que pasarán por toda una gama de emociones que disfrutarán mucho — Le habló directamente a la cámara desenvueltamente, sin salirse de su personaje, era obvio que él era alguien que llevaba toda su vida en eso.

— ¡Oh~! ¡Lysandro! Espera… En esta serie, llevas tu nombre real ¿Cierto?

— Así es, a los productores les pareció ideal, de hecho, casi todos llevamos nuestros mismos nombres y apellidos — Te respondió muy tranquilamente, con esa aura tan envolvente, tan distinguida, tan victoriana.

— Ya veo ¡Y no sales del personaje! Dinos qué opinas de tu papel.

— Bueno, está vez me tocó ser todo un caballero — Comentó entre risitas dejando de lado aquel tono tan elegante — Mi personaje, es alguien muy singular sin lugar a dudas, es taciturno, completamente olvidadizo y tiene un raro gusto por todo lo victoriano, es decir, solo mírame — Te dijo mientras se señalaba cuerpo completo.

— Mmm… No lo sé, no te aprecio completamente ¿Qué tal una vuelta? ¡Tus fans te lo piden Lysandro! — Pediste eufórica. Él chico solo sonrió, cumplió con tus exigencias y mucho más, había dado la vuelta más sensual que jamás te abrías imaginado de alguien que iba vestido con traje tan recatado como ese… o con tanga, fue muy difícil para ti no caer desmayada en ese mismo momento.

— Bueno mis damiselas y caballeros, el deber llama — Dijo con aquel tono de voz tan hermoso — Tengo que ir a una prueba de vestuario — Prosiguió con una voz mucho más informal, su verdadera voz — Nos vemos, adiós — Se despidió de ti con un beso en la mejilla y un guapísimo gesto para la cámara. Cuando sus labios habían rosado tus mejillas, habías sentido con toda claridad, como tu alma había dejado tu cuerpo por esos escasos segundos.

— ¡Wow! Eso fue de lo más impresionante, les hablaré un poco de Lysandro Ainsworth, este gran actor tuvo su primea aparición en… — Comenzaste nuevamente con tu narración, sabías mucho de todos ellos, eras alguien completamente dedicada a tu trabajo — …Ahora nuevamente, prosigamos con nuestro recorrido por el set y búsqueda del cumpleañero…

Caminabas tranquilamente, la serie recién se había estrenado, pero había roto records de audiencia, eso era lo que pasaba cuando los chicos más deseados del momento se ponían a trabajar todos en el mismo drama. Tú simplemente, no cabías en tu propia emoción. Tus pasos te guiaron hasta la cafetería, inmediatamente pudiste distinguir una cabellera de raro color, junto a ella estaba una rubia y otra pelirroja.

— ¡Esto es enserio Nathaniel! — Escuchaste que la pelimorada le reprendía al rubio.

— Lo tomo enserio, es ese idiota de tu lado quien no lo hace y no lo haría aunque le pagaras.

— ¡Eh, eh, eh! Mucho cuidadito delegado.

No lo podías creer, estaban ensayando una escena ¡Que emocionante! Realmente adorabas ese día cada vez más.

— Buenas tardes — Saludaste con educación, logrando hacer que aquel trio fijara su atención en ti — Yo soy…

— ¡Espera, no lo digas! —Te pidió el pelirrojo con una bella sonrisa — Eres (T/N) ¿verdad? ¡Qué felicidad tenerte aquí entre nosotros! — Tu sonrojo no se hizo esperar ¿Cómo ese chico famoso sabía quién rayos eras tú?

— Lo siento si te ha parecido un acosador, usualmente nunca nos olvidamos de ponerle su correa — Te dijo Harumi con una sonrisa, reíste un poco por ese comentario.

— ¿Eh? ¡Intenta ser más educada! ¿Qué pensarán mis seguidores si vas por allí diciendo esas cosas? — Observaste la reacción de la pelimorada, al parecer, no entendía ese comentario, luego pudiste ver como Nathaniel, quién hasta el momento solo te había saludado con la mano, le susurraba algo en el oído. La chica se enrojeció inmediatamente. Al parecer, no sabía que estaban en vivo, sin poder editar el reportaje a sus anchas, seguramente, sentía que había metido la pata. Tenías que intervenir, rápido.

— ¡Oh! Pero que emoción, miren nada más, acabamos de encontrarnos con Castiel, Nathaniel y Harumi, chicos, por favor saluden a sus fans — Dijiste para luego pasarle el micrófono a Castiel.

— Muchas gracias (T/N) — Su brillante sonrisa te haría desmayar — Hola a todos, muchas gracias por vernos el día de hoy y también demasiadas gracias por toda la audiencia que ha tenido "Viviendo con un germen", les prometo esforzarme al máximo con mi papel de "Castiel"… Es raro hablar de sí en tercera persona — Dijo esto último entre risas.

— Ya lo creo, y dinos ¿Qué tan trabajoso es ser "Castiel" para ti? Tú, quien siempre ha sido conocido por tu hermosa personalidad, tus excelentes y amables tratos con la prensa y todo tu público en general. Realmente, cuando te vi en mi televisor, no lo pude creer, casi tuve un infarto de la conmoción de verte actuar tan rudo, rebelde, con esa aura tan peligrosa y una sonrisa cargada de tanta ironía.

— Jajaja — Todos rieron alegremente de tu exageración — Pues, sí, de hecho, es muy complicado para mí, esta es la primera vez que me toca interpretar un personaje con esos rasgos y es todo un reto, solo una vez he interpretado a un personaje malvado, y en esa ocasión, siempre actuaba como bueno, apenas si tenía un par de monólogos dónde se descubría mi verdadera personalidad.

— ¡Oh~! Ya veo ¡Por favor síguete esforzando mucho más! — Le pediste desbordante de emoción.

— Que linda, por supuesto que lo haré, daré todo de mí, así mis queridas _ReddSsy's_ podrán estar orgullosas de mí. Las amo — Declaró Castiel ante cámaras mientras tú eras espectadora de todas esas expresiones tiernas y condenadamente sexys, que hacía para sus fans — Ahora, Harumi — Sonrió él mientras le pasaba el micrófono a la mencionada.

— ¿Eh? Ah… yo… — Ahora que la observabas, nunca la habías visto dar una entrevista sin Sandy a su lado ¿Estaría nerviosa? — Hola — Saludó aún muy nerviosamente, la viste inspirar profundamente y luego sonreír — Muchas gracias por estar aquí con nosotros, síganos apoyándonos en las redes sociales y por favor no se pierdan ningún capítulo de "Viviendo con un germen" Los adoro. Nath — Habla tranquilamente para luego despedirse con la mano mientras le pasaba el micrófono a Nathaniel.

El chico rechazó el micrófono con la mano, estabas sorprendida, ¿acaso era de esos engreídos? Y al parecer, sus compañeros también estaban sorprendidos, ambos se miraron muy indiscretamente dando a conocer que tampoco entendían el comportamiento del rubio, Nathaniel rodó los ojos, tomó su celular y te tecleó algo muy rápidamente, luego lo acercó a la cámara.

— _"__Lo siento, no puedo hablar"_

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro! Recién lo recuerdo — Habló para sí misma Harumi

— Sí, yo también — La secundó Castiel — Nathaniel no puede declarar — Te dijo mientras te miraba — Ha sido un poco indiscreto últimamente — Ahora que pensabas en eso, recordabas haber visto al rubio en varios canales, o cual te parecía extraño, solo salía él ante cámaras.

— Ah, ya veo, que pena, será para la próxima entonces — Dijiste con un tono triste a lo que él volvió a mostrar la pantalla de su iphone 6 — _"Lo siento mucho, los quiero a todos, disculpen"_ — Leíste en voz alta — ¡Owwww! Yo sé que tus fans te perdonan Nathaniel — Le sonreíste consiguiendo que él te devolviera el gesto.

— ¡Oigan! ¡¿Saben qué hora es?! — Escuchaste una voz varonil, atrayente, con ese toque peligroso, la amabas. Se trataba de Alexy y no venía solo, estaba junto a su gemelo y Sandy.

— ¡Eh! Sé más cortés, ¿no ves que los están entrevistando?

— ¿Los apoyas? ¡Mi hermano tiene razón! ¡Se hace tarde! — Se quejó Armín, los hermanos tenían la fama de ser los más alocados, rebeldes y sensuales que pudieron haber aparecido en Hollywood.

— Cuida tu tonito conmigo, querido.

— Oh, vamos muñeca, no te pongas así — Le dijo Armín mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la chica, provocando que su gemelo lo mirase enojado, él tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica y ella se había zafado del agarre de ambos.

— Controla tus manos guapo, yo no controlaré las de mi novio cuando quiera golpearte — Le contestó la peliverde sonriendo.

No era cierto, acababas de hacer el hallazgo del siglo, ¡Y lo había dicho con el tono y la distancia prudente! ¡Imposible que alguien más la haya escuchado! si convencías a la chica de que te dijera algo sobre su novio… Ya podías saborear tu ascenso y el incremento de tu pago.

— ¡Hola! — Saludaste llamando la atención de los tres nuevos llegados, la peliverde se estaba burlando de los gemelos.

— ¡Hola!… Señorita reportera — Te saludó la chica.

— ¡Ah! Soy (T/N) (T/A), un gusto conocerlos, por favor saluden a sus fans… — Ibas a seguir hablando cunado el celular de la peliverde sonó, aparentemente se trataba de un Whatsapp por el singular sonido que este hizo "Disculpen" Dije la peliverde mientras se alejaba un poco.

Los gemelos hablaron, sonrieron, hicieron bromas, te molestaron e hicieron sonrojar varias veces, eran tan apuestos como atrevidos, sin que te dieras cuenta Ammy había vuelto y al parecer hablaba algo con los otros actores.

— Ha sido un placer conocerte — Te dijo la peliverde de repente — Ahora estamos contra el tiempo, tenemos una prueba de vestuario cielo, pero puedes ir al camerino de Kentín, seguramente quieres saludarle por su cumpleaños — Te dijo sonriendo, tú le devolviste el gesto, ese día no obtendrías ningún ascenso y casi te habías olvidado del objetivo principal: El cumpleaños de Kentín.

— ¿Algo que decirles a tus fans antes de que se vallan?

— Claro, mis _Stardy's, _lamento no poder decirles mucho pero saben que las amo con todo mi corazón, son mi todo, sigamos juntas siempre — Fue lo único que dijo la chica para luego lanzarle un beso volado a la cámara y partir junto a los demás.

Le agradeciste mentalmente por ello, ¡El tiempo había volado! Necesitabas encontrar ahora mismo a Kentín si al menos querías decirle "Feliz Cumpleaños" antes de que te sacaran del aire y tu jefe te diera la reprimenda de tu vida. Saliste disparada en dirección a los camerinos, al llegar tocaste la puerta un par de veces hasta que escuchaste un _"Adelante"_ del otro lado. Ingresaste cantando Happy Birthday

— Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday Kentín~ Happy Birthday to you~ — Tu voz es era realmente hermosa, si hubieras tenido los medios y contactos, sin dudas, te hubieras podido dedicar al canto profesional.

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias — Te agradeció Kentín un tanto sonrosado, tu entraste, le diste un beso en la mejilla, lo felicitaste por su cumpleaños y le diste un pequeño presente que el programa había comprado para él — Vaya, no me esperaba todo esto, muchas gracias —Admitió muy sincero lleno de felicidad.

— ¿Qué tal la vas pasando hasta ahora? ¿Algún plan para más tarde?

— Bueno… la verdad es que estaba un poco… eh… Jajaja, no importa, pero bueno, para más tarde, eh…. Creo que saldré con unos amigos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?

— Bueno… — Kentín iba a contarte su pesar, aunque tu gran suspicacia te había hecho notarlo antes y era sencillo: Habían olvidado su cumpleaños —La verdad es que… jajaja… creo que olvidaron un poco que hoy cumplo años.

— Oh… Ya veo, no te preocupes, ya verás que algo especial sucede, algo especial para una persona especial — Le respondiste sonriendo, ahora todo tenía sentido, por qué de repente todos tenían "prueba de vestuario", todos excepto Kentín.

— Eres muy amable, muchas gracias — Te respondió con una sonrisa sincera, sacó su iphone del bolsillo de su pantalón, tocó un poco la pantalla y luego te lo ofreció con una sonrisa — Mira lo que acaban de publicarme en _Facebook._

Tomaste el celular en tus manos, nunca te habías sentido como en ese justo momento, Kentín te había dado el celular en "Un nuevo contacto" el que ya tenía tu nombre por cierto, solo esperando que se grabase tu número, sonreíste sonrojada, pensaste fugazmente si deberías o no dárselo, al final se lo diste y le regresaste su teléfono, no era momento para ponerte a pensar si hacía eso con todas las reporteras que se encontraba, si era un casanova, te estaba jugando una mala pasada o cualquier otra cosa. Después de entregar el móvil comentaste algo sobre lo muy afectuosas que eran sus fans de todas las partes del mundo, siguieron hablando más, de su carrera como actor, de su vida modela y por su puesto de su estilo de vida, después de todo una figura pública como él, no podía mantener una vida de todo normal como tú o cualquier otra persona.

— ¡Ah! Claro, casi lo olvidaba, por favor, vean nuestra nueva serie: **_"Sexo, drogas y Rock &amp; Roll_**" Prometo que está lleno de sorpresas.

— ¡Con un título tan prometedor como ese debe ser estupenda! Por supues-

— ¡SORPRESAAA! — Entraron gritando al camerino sus compañeros de grabación, miembros del staff y chicas, las cuales supiste inmediatamente que eran del culb de fans de Kentín por sus camisetas _"Team Kentín"_

— ¡¿E-Eh?!

— No pensarás qué en verdad nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños ¿verdad? — Pregunto la peliverde mientras la abrazaba.

Todos saludaron a Kentín, sus fans dieron un pequeño discurso y le obsequiaron un oso de peluche gigantesco junto a varias cajas de galletas y chocolates, sus compañeros actores también le dieron obsequios, la grabación tuvo su cierre con todos bailando y divirtiéndose. Después de todo, quizá si puedas pedir un ascenso o en todo caso, un aumento en tu sueldo. Tu camarógrafo y tú se quedaron un poco más luego se despidieron y marcharon del lugar.

Al llegar al canal tus amigos y compañeros de trabajo te felicitaron, tu jefe estaba más que feliz, incluso te había abrazado tan fuerte que jurarías haber escuchado tus huesos crujir. Pero valió la pena, pediste el aumento y lo conseguiste.

Mucho más que feliz y satisfecha volviste a casa, a la hora y media de tu legada te mandaron un mensaje de texto. _"Hola, soy Kentín, sé que es apresurado pero ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar?" _Sonreíste como nunca, te sentiste nuevamente como una adolescente, fue magnifico, escribiste la contestación inmediatamente pero no lo enviaste, si él quería realmente salir contigo, tendría que saber que no eres una chica fácil, te fuiste a dar un baño, al salir de tu sesión de limpieza y relajo tomaste tu celular entre tus manos, no había pasado mucho, solo treinta minutos, enviaste el mensaje que ya tenías preparado. Sin esperar ninguna respuesta empezaste a buscar en tu closet una vestimenta adecuada, escuchaste tu móvil sonar, era una llamada, era Kentín, al responderle estaba muy nervioso, te preguntó dónde vivías y acordaron verse en dos horas.

Ya lista eras más hermosa que cualquier larguirucha y anémica modelo de pasarela, con un poco de maquillaje natural, un hermoso vestido que realzaba todas tus estilizadas curvas, zapatos y accesorios al juego; simplemente despampanante.

Ese día fue mágico, la velada, la más romántica que podrías haber imaginado, especial. Se despidieron, él como todo un caballero te dejó en la puerta de tu casa y te obsequió un beso en la mejilla; incluso acordaron su próxima cita. Era oficial, te gustaba Kentín… y no sólo el personaje.

.

.

.

Muy bien corazones, eso fue todo por hoy, aquí van las aclaraciones (*)

· _Ame-cienta_: Juego de palabras, combinación de "Amelia" y "Cenicienta".

· _Coq au vin: _Literalmente traducido "Gallo al vino", es uno de los platos más conocidos de la cocina occitana, a través de Francia, como plato nacionalizado.

· _Boulevard Haussmann: _Es un bulevar parisino que cruza casi en su totalidad el octavo y el noveno distrito de la capital.

· _Printemps, 64: _Se refiere a la altura 64 del _Boulevard Haussmann, _donde se encuentra ubicado _Printemps, _donde se ofrecen las marcas de moda más lujosas del mundo. Es difícil encontrar artículos por debajo de los 300€.

· _Les Champs-Élysées: _Traducido como "Campos Elíseos". Es el boulevard más famoso de París, este es a su vez una de las calles comerciales más importantes. Es aquí donde se encuentra la tienda insignia de _Louis Vuitton._

· _Louis Vuitton: _Es una empresa francesa de marroquinería de lujo especializada en artículos de viaje, también venden ropa, zapatos y otros accesorios. Desde la entrada de Marc Jacobs en la compañía, también posee colecciones de prêt-à-porter y complementos de lujo, actualmente es considerada como la marca de lujo más exclusiva del mundo.

· _Le Diane:_ Restaurante parisino situado en el octavo distrito, en el centro del "Triángulo de Oro".

· _"__Las cincuenta sombras de Amelia"_: Hago referencia a la trilogía de libros "Las cincuenta sombras de Grey".

· _ReddSsy's: _Nombre del club de fans oficial de Castiel que yo he creado especialmente para el Omake. Red: Rojo, Ssy: Ca_ssy _(Por la forma en como lo llama su madre en el capítulo 21).

· _Stardy's: _Nombre del club oficial de Amelia/Sandy.

Okay, esas fueron todas las aclaraciones, disculpen por la tardanza de este capítulo, el tercero llegará más pronto, no se preocupen. Espero les haya gustado el "Omake".

Ahora les quiero dar unos agradecimientos especiales a:

**_LunaHermosa: _****¡**Muchas gracias meloncita! Eres mi primer comentario, ¿Sabes que te amo? X3 Aquí está la continuación. Así es, Amelia es una pilla, ya verán muchas más sorpresas más adelante. ¡Besos!

_**Fuckthehopes:**_ Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Muchas gracias! Te adoro :') A mí tampoco me cae Harumi xD Okay no, es mi mejor amiga y siempre me da buenas ideas para el fic, pero ódiala libremente, no te cortes n.n Este capítulo está suuuuuuuper largo, aunque tiene Omake incluido, espero te guste. ¡Besos!

_**EphemeryMoments:**_ ¡Reina! Muchísimas gracias, he leído tu fic y me has hecho llorar eh! Espero poder causar aquel efecto cuando llegue el momento, ¡te adoro! Gracias por comentar, aquí está la continuación. ¡Besos!

También les quería decir, que si desean pueden leer mi nuevo fic: **Sexo, drogas y Rock &amp; Roll** dónde podrán participar con su **OC.**

Déjenme reviews~. Nos leemos pronto.

¡Besos!


End file.
